The Matchmaker Files
by IndigoLight
Summary: Tryde wants Devit to love him, but isn't sure how to express his feelings. Jasdero, Wisely and Fiddler all chip in to help! Unfortunately, all their plans are backfiring! Tryde X Devit. First Humour fic.
1. Operation 1: Secret Admirer!

_**Because TrydeXDevit will be the next big pairing.**_

_**XD XD XD XD**_

_**I made him SUCH A PANSY. I AM SO SORRY. **_

_**And Jasdero's waaaaaaaaaaaaaayy to smart in this. Sorrryyyy.**_

_**My first attempt at a humour fic. Plz leave a review! **_

_**If words are missing, or some sentences jam together and don't make sense, go ahead and tell me.**_

_**xXxX**_

I don't think this is right, falling in love with someone you barely know.

But sometimes, there are just these times in life when what you think is wrong or right just doesn't seem to matter anymore.

XxXx

Fiddler, Wisely, Tryde, and Jasdero were all sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, with Jasdero holding a clipboard and a pencil.

Why were they all sitting there? Well, to put it simply they were discussing a rather sensitive topic.

Which in other words, means that Tryde had a crush on Devit and didn't gave the guts to admit it.

That's how Fiddler put it, anyway.

See, they had all devised a very fool-proof matchmaker plan, guaranteed to all made sure everyone involved had a role, and made sure everyone contributed to their cause.

Jasdero was there because no one knew Devit better than himself.

Wisely was there because he could use his powers to read Devit's mind, and tell them afterward what he was thinking(Though, Jasdero could do this too,)after each attempt.

Fiddler was there because he had said that every thing needed some eccentric spice added to them (to which everyone had agreed)

And of course, Tryde was there, to put all their carefully put-together plans to action.

Now, if only they could solve their one problem.

"I don't like him" Tryde mumbled .

Their most important member of their plans didn't feel like cooperating.

Jasdero probed and whined but Tryde never changed his answer.

"Yes, you do!" Jasdero had said, exasperated.

"No, I do not!" But Tryde's face would sometime turn a little pink whenever Devit was mentioned, so obviously, he wasn't telling the truth. Besides, Wisely confirmed through his mind-sneaking powers, that Tryde _did _like Devit.

"Then what about yesterday?" Jasdero accused, jabbing a finger into his chest. "You were _totally _checking him out! Don't think I didn't notice!"

"I—I never checked anyone out!" he sputtered.

"Did too! And when he took off his jacket, you fell off your chair!"

Tryde pointed at Fiddler. "He _pushed _me!"

"The first stage: Denial" Fiddler had so helpfully added, shaking his head at the Noah.

"I am not in denial!" Tryde cried indignantly. "I just—I don't need your help!"

"So you finally admit it." Wisely hummed, triumphant.

"N—no! And if I _did, _which I do _not, _then I wouldn't need you to instruct me on something as personal as my feelings!"

"Oh yes, you do!" Jasdero jumped to his feet. " You don't the first thing about love! Or Devit! How are you going to make any progress like that?"

Wisely and Fiddler agreed, nodding. Tryde glowered at them.

"I'll find a way." he said, picking at his hairclip. "It's not like I'm bad at speaking to people."

Fiddler chose that time to pipe up. "Then why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Tryde twitched.

"Because he likes Devit, duh!" Jasdero retorted.

"I'm telling you, I don't." he said, monotone.

"He's lying," Wisely informed them.

"It's the truth!"

"Fine!" the blonde Noah huffed. He crawled closer, so that his face and Tryde's were milimetres apart. "I _won't _help you, and you can just sit here all day, _all by yourself_, ignoring my offer and sticking to admiring my brother from afar, all lonely and single for the _rest_ of your miserable life, because we all know that you're _never_ gonna wrack up enough guts to say anything to him, and eventually, he'll find another decent guy who _could've _been you but isn't and you'll end up a total single _loser,_ without achieving _any_ personal hopes and dreams, all because _you didn't think _you needed help. Is _that_ what you want?Fine!"

Tryde glanced at his two other siblings.

They both shot him very meaningful looks.

And he was still smarting from Fiddler's remark, so maybe, this _would _be a good for him.

He _did _want to leave a good impression of him on his crush, after all.

And Jasdero was offering to help for free, and who better to know Devit than his own twin brother?

His shoulders sagged. He sighed. "...What do you have in mind?"

XxX

"Okay," Jasdero said, picking up the clipboard. "I have some info on Devi, and Fiddler and Wisely all came up with some ideas for you to try"

"Go on." Tryde said. Jas nodded.

"'Favourite food:Omelet rice, Least favourite food: Shiitake, Fears: Spiders, Hobbies: Breakdancing, sleeping, Favourite Color:Blue, Extra Info: Like surprises, loves Mint Chocolate and his favorite flowers are roses."

he read.

" Fiddler said we should try and either leave a secret admirer gift at his seat,—"

"It's a classic," the Noah interrupted proudly, earrings jingling. "Works everytime."

"—or put our chicken up in a tree with spiders and have you save it—" He stopped. The blonde Noah turned to Fiddler with a shocked expression. "You were going to use our chicken?"

Fiddler smiled sheepishly, and before an argument could errupt, Wisely took the clipboard. "And _my _suggestions are—we could watch a movie about spiders and have Devit sit next to you—"

,"That's not a bad idea." Tryde remarked. Wisely grinned generously at him before continuing.

"—or we could push him into a lake and get you to save him."

"No," Jasdero said immediately. "Devit can't swim."

Tryde blinked at him. "How do you know?"

He turned his golden eyes to the floor. "I tried it once. It was funny until I realized he was actually screaming for me to help."

"You're despicable." Tryde said, disgusted.

"Shut up! You want me to help you or not?"

"I say, we go with the secret admirer." voted Fiddler. Wisely frowned.

"_I _say we go with the movie."

"I'm with Fiddler!" quipped Jasdero.

Wisely looked at Tryde with wide puppy eyes.

He paused. Wisely's eyes got bigger and his pout wider.

"...I say we go with the movie." he sighed, and Wisely grinned.

Jasdero rolled his eyes. "The secret admirer idea would work _so _much better."

"That's right, That's right!" agreed Fiddler. "Besides, where are we going to find a spider movie on such short notice?"

"Spider Man." Tryde and Wisely answered simultaneaously. Jasdero shook his blonde curls.

"No, no" he informed them "Me and Devi went to see it last Sunday. We'll do Fiddler's idea, and if that fails, we'll do Wisely's. All in favour?"

"Yup," answered Fiddler.

Wisely sighed. "Yes."

Tryde squirmed in his seat. "Will this work?" he asked, a little skeptical. Jasdero fixed him with a determined look.

"Tryde," he said seriously. "With that attitude, Devit would never date you." Tryde flushed. "Yes. It'll work, and if it doesn't, we'll find another way! Now, are you in favour?"

"...Yeah." Tryde had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

XxXx

It was dinnertime, and the plan had been made, prepared and set into action.

Tryde had spent the morning with his siblings in Paris, finding the most expensive, most beautiful, gorgeous red roses they could afford, and after that, Wisely managed to sneak it into the dining room without anyone seeing, and placing it on Devit's plate. How did he do this? Let's just say Jasdero knew that turban would come in handy someday. Afterward, he checked to make sure Jasdero was keeping Devit from arriving to dinner until all matchmakers were present.

"That plan is officially set," whispered Wisely as he slid into the seat next to Tryde. Tyki and Road were staring at the bouquet with interest and raised eyebrows. Cyril grinned, winking at Tryde, and he turned his warm face away. How the heck did Cyril find out? Or maybe he was being paranoid. Cyril was probably trying to be friendly, the pedophile.

"I've got a surprise," Fiddler said happily from his left. "I added something _special _to the flowers."

They stared at him.

"You what?" Wisely's eyes narrowed. "Why did you do that?You could have jeopardize the whole thing!"

The Noah raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Calm down, Wisely-o. I've got it all under control."

"What was it you put in the flowers?" Tryde was trying to keep his voice as low as possible, so no one would ever suspect him as the culprit. Luckily, his family seemed more intent in gazing at the gifts that had emptied his wallet.

"You'll see," his sibling sang, winking. Tryde didn't like the tone of his voice.

Tryde opened his mouth, about to _demand _that Fiddler tell him what type of thing he had done when—

The door opened, and Jasdero and Devit walked in, heads held confidently in the air. Closing his mouth, Tryde felt his heart flutter he caught sight of the other male. Devit looked _gorgeous_.

The Earl entered immediately behind them, taking his seat as the twins made their ways to their own.

"My,my!" the Earl remarked, noticing the red blossoms. "What a lovely surprise!"

"Yeah." Road snickered. "Someone liiiiiikes youuuuu."

Jasdero smiled and Devit raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," he said, picking up the flowers. "Are these for me?"

"Uh huh!" nodded his twin. "It's on your seat, so it must be yours."

Tryde, Wisely, and Fiddler all held their breaths. This was the moment they've all be waiting for.

Accept? Or Reject?

Devit grinned. "Thanks," he said. "To whoever."

_SUCCESS! _The three Noah silently cheered. They had accomplished their mission! Devit had been wooed!

Devit moved to put it back down when, suddenly, a white envelope fell from between the petals.

The Noah Clan all stared at the paper.

Tryde panicked. What was that? He didn't remember writing a note. What was it? The receipt? His name was on it! If Devit read it, he'd know who gave him the roses! _Noooo!_

But he couldn't just snatch it from his hands, that would completely give it away! In his moment of terror, he glanced at Wisely, who seemed just as terrified as he was. Jasdero was shooting them frantic looks.

Tryde could only helplessly glance back.

"Aren't you going to open that?" Road inquired.

Devit blinked. "Uh. Yea, I guess. Is it for me too?"

His pale fingers quickly picked it up. He set the flowers down, and began opening the letter.

Fiddler was the only one not horrified at the mysterious love letter.

"Don't is the surprise," he said to Tryde in a low voice. "No one can resist a few words of love!"

Wisely glared at him. "You better not have signed it," he hissed.

The older Noah merely shrugged.

Devit pulled out a pink piece of stationary, folded up neatly, sealed with a kiss. Literally, there was a imprint of lipstick covered lips over the fold. He blinked a few times, as if regretting taking I out of the envelope and opened it.

Fiddler leant back in his chair, thoroughly satisfied with himself.

Tryde,Wisely and Jasdero were staring at Devit, hoping, _praying_ for a pleasant reaction.

Their pleas were ignored.

Devit's eyebrows raised.

His eyes widened.

He started turning a startling shade of red.

Then, silently, without a word, he folded it up. He sat down, and stared at his empty plate, his face the color of a tomato.

A thick silence hung in the air.

"Devit?" Jasdero hesitated. He touched his brother's bare shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Not answering, he shoved the letter in his face.

Jasdero was almost afraid to take it.

But Tryde and Wisely were looking at him with expressions of mad scientists, so he carefully unfolded the troublesome love note and started reading.

His reaction was very much like his twin's.

His eyebrows raised.

His eyes widened.

He started turning a startling shade of red.

"Oh my Goodness," he said.

"What?" Road jumped up onto the table, skirt frills flying. "What what what what what?"

"Nothing!" Jasdero's face was just as red as Devit's as he shoved the note into his pocket. Tryde and Wisely looked stricken.

_Oh,no _Tryde thought with a moan. _Nooo..._

"That's not fair!" Road pouted, and glared at the twins. She turned to the Earl and whined "Lord Millennium! Jasdebi are keeping secrets!"

"Brat." Tryde muttered. She whipped her head around to glare at him, but he turned away.

"Well," the Earl said, tapping his chin. "We can't have secrets in our family!Jasdebi, please tell us what was in that delightful letter you received."

"Yes, tell us," Tyki smirked. Devit put his head on the table and moaned while Jasdero looked at a very interesting spot on the wall.

"Jasdebi."

The twins were both silent. Tryde felt sorry for them. They had been _so_ close, too.

"_Jasdebi." _and edge of warning crept into the Earl's voice.

Jasdero let out a very long breath.

"Let's just say" he said softly "someone's been thinking about Devi in a _very_ physical way."

Tryde and Wisely turned similar horrified expressions at Fiddler, who blinked a few times, then smiled sheepishly at his siblings.

"Ooops,' he mumbled.

"No way!" Road cackled. "Someone wrote dirty things about _Devit?_" She laughed until tears came out of her eyes.

"A dirty letter?" repeated an amused Tyki. "Well, Devit. Congratulations."

Jasdero glared at Tryde with a look that clearly questioned his sanity and tried to make his brother feel better. Devit didn't raise he head.

"Wisely," Tryde said weakly. "What's he thinking, right now?"

"I don't think you want to know." he whispered back.

Devit was silent for the rest of the meal.

XxXxX

"What were you _thinking_?" Jasdero screamed.

In the aftermath of the failed secret admirer incident, once Devit was safely back in his room, Jasdero ushered the Matchmakers into a storage closet, where hopefully, no one would hear them.

He waved the letter in the air. "What in the _world_ possessed you to write something like _this_ to my _brother_?"

"It wasn't me!" Tryde defended himself. He jabbed his finger in Fiddler's direction. "_He_ added it in! I just bought the roses!"

Jasdero turned his glare onto Fiddler,who chuckled nervously.

"O-Okay." he said uncomfortable. "I added the note but, uh, I didn't write it."

"Then who did?" Jasdero's voice was low and dangerous.

"Oh...y-y'know. Cyril."

Jasdero practically exploded.

"Cyril? _Cyril? _You asked the Noah Clan's _most perverted man to write a note to hit on my brother?"_

"He was very convincing about it," Fiddler retorted defensively. "He made me feel sure he could do the job."

Jasdero looked like he was going to tear his hair out. " He's a pervert! He's always like that! Now Devit doesn't even want to come out of his room, knowing that some freak thinks of him in that way!"

Wisely had taken the letter and was reading. "My God, Fiddler," He blushed. "This has the most descriptive language I have ever read."

"What's it say?" Tryde whimpered. Wisely turned a lovely shade of pink.

"It says...um..well...'I can't wait to feel...you...beneath..'...ah...nevermind...uh...stuff about his legs...and...things..."

The white-haired noah put the letter down."Can I _please_ not read this out loud?"

Tryde moaned, putting his head in his hands. "What am I going to do? He thinks I'm a pervert!"

"Actually, Devit still doesn't know it was you." Jasdero told him.

"In that case," Wisely cut in. "We can still try something else, like the spider movie?"

Jasdero shook his head. "No, Devit doesn't really want to go out right now."

"Then," Fiddler suggested. "How about—"

"No." Wisely and Jasdero both said.

"You didn't even hear it yet!" he complained. The two Noah glared at him. "We think you've helped enough."

Fiddler protested. "No, no it's a good one, this time! I swear!"

Tryde sighed. "What is it?"

Fiddler grinned. "Devit won't come out unless it's something urgent, right?"

"Yeah..."

Fiddler's smile widened. "So if, someone he really cared about needed his help, then he'd come out, right?"

"Devit doesn't care about anyone," Jasdero said.

Fiddler rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he does, dummy. You!"

Jasdero looked horrified. "I couldn't do that to him! You are _sick_!"

"Oh calm down!" he snapped. "Nothing's going to happen to you!We'll just, y'know, use the chicken. If it makes you cry, then he'll come out, then Tryde here can show off his charms and Devit will fall madly in love with him. Problem solved."

Jasdero jumped up. "You can't use our chicken!" he screamed. Wisely jumped up and put the Noah into a headlock.

"Wisely?" Jasdero choked. Wisely glanced at him.

"Sorry. But I think Fiddler's plan is going to work." he apologized.

"Traitor!" he screeched, struggling.

Fiddler opened the door. "I'll get the chicken! Where is it, Dero?"

"I'll never tell!" he sobbed.

" In the room down the hall, to your right," said Wisely. Fiddler disappeared.

Jasdero stomped on his foot on the younger Noah's. "Stop reading my mind!"

Tryde sat there, wondering if he had made the right decision by accepting Jasdero's offer. Making his soon-to-be-lover's brother cry didn't seem like the best step toward years of happiness and bliss.

XxXx

**OMG. THE END. AUUGH. Horrible! I must revise it. **

**And yea, there will be a chapter 2.**


	2. Operation 2: Chicken in distress!

**Chap 2 already! Fast update, hmm? Now, if only I could actually GET people to read this...**

**Debi/Tryde IS a very strange pairing, but once Hoshino heals and Jasdebi appear again (With Tryde) I swear, It'll be EPIC!**

**Devit's SUCH a sissy in this one. I swear... It's also not as good as I hopes, and the rescure part sucks. Man, this is LOOOOOONG. Also, Jasdero's gotten more Jasdero-y in this chapter. Back to third person talking.**

**This will be my last update for about 2 weeks, since I'll be going to Montreal in a few days! Wis me luck! Au revoir!**

**XxxXX**

While Wisely went off to fetch Devit for their next big plan,Fiddler was holding Jasdero back from the tallest pine tree in Canada, of which his terrified chicken was currently residing.

"LET ME GO, FIDDLER!" Jasdero screamed, elbowing the younger Noah in the gut. He coughed, but didn't release his hold. Jasdero stomped on his foot hard enough to force tears into his eyes.

"Jasdero," he croaked through the pain of a broken foot "This needs to be done. For Tryde to gain something, you need to loose something."

The blonde Noah burst into tears. "I don't want to loose my chicken!"

Tryde tried to reassure him. "I don't think Fiddler would hurt your chicken, Jasdero."

"Yes he would! And if he doesn't, what if my chicken falls down?"

Tryde seemed unsure. "Um. I don't know. It'll fly?"

Jasdero cried harder. "Chickens can't fly!"

Tryde turned away from the bawling blonde and looked at Fiddler. "What _is _the point of all this?"

Fiddler grimaced when Jasdero head butted his chin, bloodying his lips, but healing in a few seconds. "Ah—when Devit comes to help,I'll release the spiders and—ksh! You'll go save the chicken! Then Devit will fall—Sh—Jasdero! Then he'll fall in love with you!"

Throughout his conversation, Jasdero had been elbowing him repeatedly in his chest, knocking the breath out of Fiddler as he held his surprisingly strong prisoner from saving his pet chicken. Tryde could feel for him. Jasdero was certainly stronger than he looked, especially when it came to things he cared about.

"So, Wisely's getting, Devit, right?' he asked, making sure. Devit's name was also nice to say, he liked how it felt on his really wanted to kiss him.

"Yeah," said Fiddler. "And the spiders I caught are behind the tree. _You_ aren't scared of spiders, are you?"

"No," said Tryde.

Jasdero broke free and ran toward the tree. Fiddler stuck his leg out and tripped him. "Good, help me make sure Jasdero's gonna follow the plan."

"My chicken!" Jasdero wailed.

XxXxx

Unfortunately, Wisely seemed to have problems on his own. Getting Devit out of his room was going to be difficult. Impossible if he was asleep, according to his twin.

He raised a fist to the door of Jasdero and Devit's and knocked. "Uh. Devit?'

No answer.

Scratching the back of his head, he knocked louder. "Devit. Are you in there?"

There was a moment of silence. "Wisely?"

"Yes. Come out please? There's something going on in Canada." Wisely hoped this would be easy.

"No."

Obviously, it wasn't.

"Why not?" He didn't know why he bothered asking. He knew what the answer was.

"I don't know if you've remembered, Wisely, but there's a pervert on the loose out to get me." came the reply. Then his voice took on a frantic edge. "Oh my God, Wisely, it wasn't _you _who wrote it, was it?"

He was insulted. "No! Of course not!"

The door opened a crack. "Okay, good." Devit's eyebrow raised. "Why isn't Jasdero with you?"

"I should be asking you that." said Wisely, perplexed, and crossing his arms.

"What that's supposed to mean? It's not like we're attached by the hip."

Wisely raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

Devit glared. "...Well, we're not!"

"Can't you just ask Jasdero where he is?"

Devit shrugged. "He said he was with you. Now, what do you want?"

He was going to have to play veeeeerryyy carefully. "Well, er, it's about Jasdero."

The door slammed open, causing the wall to crack. "What? Why? Is he alright?" Devit looked at him with wide, fearful eyes.

Something stirred in his chest. He wished someone would worry for him like that. It must be nice to have a twin brother.

But anyway. Sentimental feelings aside.

"He's fine."

Devit's eyes became normal-sized again. "So what's the problem?"

"Oh...you know." He said, trying to think of how he was going to tell him without giving away the plan.

"No. I don't."

"Er...His chicken is in trouble." tried Wisely.

"Why would I care? Whatever's wrong with the chicken, Jasdero can probably fix it." Devit began closing the door.

"Not exactly,' Wisely answered. "Um...well...Fiddler's bullying him."

A vein twitched.

"Fiddler's WHAT?" Devit exploded. He grabbed his younger sibling by the shoulders and shook him violently. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Wisely tried his best to keep his turban on his head throughout the shaking. "I-in C-C-canada-a." He sputtered, hair falling into his eyes. He failed in his mission to hold onto the turban and it slipped to the ground.

"Canada? Why are they in Canada? For Earl's Sake!" Devit realeased him and Wisely breathed a relieved sigh,gathering his headgear up and beginning to put it back on.

Devit began running down the hall, searching for the door that lead to Canada. After Wisely had finally managed to put the turban back where it was supposed to be, Devit backpedaled and grabbed his arm, whispering fiercely.

"If you see anyone who might seem like a pervert ready to jump me, use your head-exploding powers and just blow up their heads, will you?"

Wisely gaved him a weak smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Devit nodded. "You're a good friend."

Smiling at him gratefully,he grabbed his arm,and dragged him toward Canada.

XxX

Tryde could feel that annoying yet pleasant fluttery heart feeling when he saw Devit and Wisely coming up the hill toward the tree.

"Fiddler!" He called. "Fiddler, Devit's here!"

Fiddler breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!" He let go of Jasdero, and then grabbed his arm.

Jasdero turned damp, glaring eyes at him. Fiddler panted.

"Listen," he said, out of breath from the difficult ordeal of holding Jasdero down. "Tryde needs your cooperation, and the faster your brother falls for Tryde, the faster you'll get your chicken back. Okay?"

Jasdero glowered at him through his tears and sniffled. "Fine."

"Okay! Commence Save the Chicken!" He turned. Fiddler's smiling face turned in time to meet Devit's fist burrowing itself into his cheek. The force of the blow sent him spiraling into the dirt.

"DEVIT!" Jasdero wailed and threw his arms around his brother's neck.

Devit kicked Fiddler in the gut. "That'll teach you not to bully Jasdero again."

"I wasn't," Fiddler moaned, clutching his face. "Oh God, I think you broke my nose."

"Were too," the dark-haired Noah said. " Don't be a wimp. Wisely said so."

Fiddler shot a murderous look at Wisely, who pretended to examine his nails. "At least I got him here."

Devit blinked. "Got me here for what?"

Jasdero started crying. "Devi, Fiddler took my chicken and put it up in a tree!" He jabbed his finger toward the top of the pine. His chicken was trembling on the top branch, staring fearfully at them through the leaves.

Devit looked at his tearful brother for a long time. "...So what do you want me to do about it?"

Jasdero pushed him. "Go get it!" he screamed. Devit groaned. "And be quick about it!"

He made his way to the tree.

Tryde kicked Fiddler. "GET THE SPIDERS!" he hissed.

Fiddler grunted. "The things I go through for you," he mumbled, ruffling his pockets. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a red button.

A click sounded behind the tree trunk.

Devit spun around. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Wisely replied quickly. "Go get the chicken."

Shooting them all suspicious looks, Devit slowly turned around and put his hand on the trunk of the tree, ready to pull himself up.

Until it happened.

Devit's archenemy.

It appeared on the spot beside Devit's hand, with all of its eight-legged glory.

Devit stared at it.

It started to waddled over Devit's hand.

Devit immediately danced over the other side. He glanced at Jasdero, who was looking at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. His insides cringed.

"Devi?" Jasdero sniffled. Devit's shoulders sagged and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Maybe he could go up the tree without touching the spider. He moved to another angle of the tree, _away _from the spider and put his hands on the top branch, ready to pull himself up.

But of course, life is never that easy.

Another spider appeared, inches away from his fingers. He winced and moved to another side, but two more spiders suddenly crawled up as well. He paled.

_What the hell?_

Devit wondered if the spiders had all decided to join together and devour him alive.

Or turn him into some spider freak like in that movie he and Jasdero went to see last Sunday.

Either one, it didn't make his dislike of spiders get any lower.

Three more spiders appeared.

Devit stared.

One crawled onto his hand.

Devit screamed.

He jumped several feet back, an impossible feat for any normal human and flailed his arms until the spider fell off, swearing and cursing throughout.

"Fuck! Fuck! Holy shit, goddamn! Get it off! Is it off? Is it off? Augh—Fuck!" Devit panicked.

"It's off." replied Wisely. Devit stoped flailing and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Holy crap," he said, turning to his brother. "Sorry, Jasdero."

"Deviiii," he whined. "My chicken is _still_ up there!"

"Yea, well there's a crapload of spiders on the fuckin' tree!" he snapped. "Couldn't you have picked a better one to stick your chicken on?"

Jasdero looked to the floor, and sniffled.

Again, Devit's insides cringed.

He could hear Jasdero's voice in his head. _Devit doesn't love me anymore!_

His shoulders drooped and he let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay," he said unhappily. "I'll go get your chicken."

"Yay!" Jasdero hugged his twin.

Wisely nudged Tryde. "Now!"

Fiddler had dragged himself off the ground and gave Tryde a push toward the twins.

Devit blinked at Tryde as he stood in front of him.

Tryde stared at the front of Devit's person. His white jacket wasn't hiding much, and his chest, stomach and lower abdomen were exposed. A light blush crept over his cheeks when his thoughts began leading his mind to even lower places.

Wisely sent him a mental message. _"Say something!"_

Devit stared at Tryde. "Are you looking at my chest?"

Tryde snapped out of his daydreams. "I—no!" he waved his hands in front of him. "Of course not!"

Tryde could hear Wisely groan in his head. _"Alright...say something else.""_

"I—uh..." Devit's eyes narrowed. He crossed his arms. He obviously wasn't very patient.

Tryde took a deep breath. "I—I'll get the chicken for you."

Devit cocked his head to one side, his bangs falling over his shoulder and his right eye became a little more visible. "Really?"

Tryde shrugged his shoulders. He tried to hide his inner turmoil of thoughts going _omigodomigodI'mtalkingtohimomigoomigodon'tscrewupauuuughomigod. _"Sure."

"Alright." Devit said immediately. He really didn't want to go go near the spiders. He stepped nearer to Jasdero. "Thanks, Tryde."

So, Tryde shuffled over the tree.

It was crawling with spiders...hundreds of little eight-legged creatures. He couldn't help but wonder how Fiddler managed to catch them all.

They were disgusting, but Tryde didn't really care much. If he ignored the tickling little legs over his hands then he'd be fine.

He pushed himself up of the first branch and paused to shake off some arachnids. He grabbed another branch and commenced climbing through the leaves.

The twins, Wisely, and Fiddler all watched as Tryde scaled the tree.

The spiders were a little more annoying then he thought. They kept going up his arms and closer to his face. He had to stop several times to flick them off. Spiders on his hands were one thing. Spiders on his face were another matter entirely.

"Tryde!" Jasdero called from the bottom. "Hurry up! Get my chicken!"

"Yeah, yeah," he answered. He wasn't doing this for Jasdero, he was doing this for Devit.

After climbing for a little while, (this _was_ a very tall tree, afterall) the chicken came to veiw. It stared at him with its fearful beady eyes and bawked.

He instantly regretted not asking Jasdero how to handle a terrified chicken.

"Um. Here, chicken." he said awkwardly. The chicken jumped, as if saying "You're not my owner!"

Tryde reached out for it. The chicken bawked and flailed its useless wings. It jumped onto another branch farther away from him, and almost fell off. Flapping its feathers, it managed to save itself.

Tryde stretched his hand, but it was still a few inches too far. Dammit.

He found a foothold on a lower branch and stood up. His hands closed around the chicken.

It jumped, screeching and flapping and surprising him as it launched itself to his head. Tryde swore, trying to keep his balance and get the chicken off his face at the same time. The chicken started pecking him, and hitting him with its wings.

"Cut that out!" Tryde grabbed the chicken's skinny little legs and tugged. The chicken bit his nose.

He yelped ,stepping backward—

—and his foot met the air.

_Shit._

He scrambled for a leaf, a branch for _anything_, when the chicken suddenly flapped his wings and Tryde got a mouthful of feathers.

He couldn't see what he was grabbing with poultry in his face. He didn't know if he was reaching for anything at all.

So,he fell.

The were a couple of shouts, and he landed on a rather soft piece of ground. Sitting up, he rubbed his head, blinking, spitting feathers out of his mouth when the chicken floated gracefully down onto his head. It jumped down and clucked. It turned it's innocent eyes at him.

He glared at it. The things he went through to get this miserable creature out of the tree. And it wasn't even _his._

The plan had _better_ work.

But then again, like I said before, life was never that easy.

"GET OFF OF ME, JERK!" said the piece of ground he was sitting on.

Tryde blinked. Ground didn't talk, or call people 'jerks' in a strangely familiar voice that sounded like...

Like...

_Oh no. Oh tell me I didn't... _

Devit shoved him off of him. "Thanks, Tryde" he said sarcastically. " I see you've got the chicken."

_Oh nooooo _Tryde moaned. _I **did.**_

Jasdero ran over and hugged the chicken. "THANK YOU, TRYDE!"

Hmf. At least _someone_ was appreciative.

Wisely helped Tryde up. "Smooth," he mumbled. Tryde looked to the ground, dejectedly.

Devit got to his feet, dusting himself off. "That's the last time I ask _you_ for help." he spat.

Tryde's heart sank. Wisely patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Jasdero piped up "But he got the job done, Devi!"

Devit glared. "Yeah, but crushed me while doing it!"

"I'm sorry,"said Tryde, meaning it sincerely but Devit rolled his eyes.

"Yea, whatever. Just don't do it agaii—aaaaAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHaagaa!" Devit's sentence turned into a terrified shriek and he jumped back into into his twin, who gave a surprised yelp.

"Devi?" Jasdero asked. His brother was hiding behind him, seemingly from Tryde.

"What's wrong?" Fiddler asked, still holding his face. He would never understand what Tryde saw in him. Why would you date someone who could break your nose at any given moment?

Devit pointed a slightly trembling finger at Tryde. "There's a fuckin' _spider_ on him." he hissed.

Wisely and Tryde looked down. Sure enough, a large black spider was clinging to the white vest he wore on his chest.

The twins took a step back. Well,Jasdero was dragged a step back.

"Don't come near me," Devit ordered. "You hear me? Stay where you are."

Tryde looked miserable. Wisely reached out and let the spider crawl onto his hand. He brought it to eye level and Devit flinched.

"Goddammit, Wisely," growled the Noah. "Don't _look_ at it."

"It's harmless, Devit," informed Wisely. "Its a Pholcidae Spider, also commonly called the Vibrating Spider, or Daddy-long legs. It won't hurt you. See?"

"Wisely, I don't think its a good idea—" Jasdero began. Wisely stepped forward and Devit darted several paces back.

"Don't come near me!" warned Devit. He put his hands up, as if to protect him and his eyes were wide with fear. "I swear, Wisely."

The younger Noah sighed. "Devit, just look." he help up the spider and Devit looked like he was hyperventilating.

"Wisely—" Jasdero started,but Wisely ignored him.

He kept walking closer to Devit, determined to cure him of his arachnophobia.

Devit kept walking back. "I'm warning you Wisely!" cried a frantic Devit. "I swear, come any closer and I'll kill you!"

The white-haired Noah looked perplexed. "Jeez, Devit. It's harmless!" He thrust the spider in Devi's direction. "Look!"

He lifted his hand a bit too fast and the spider was launched from his fingers.

Right over Jasdero's shoulder.

And landed on Devit's face.

Devit paled to the point of which you could no longer tell the different of his skin from his clothes.

And then he fainted dead away.

Jasdero screamed, Wisely's face drained of color, Fiddler grinned and Tryde just gaped at the entire ordeal.

"WISELY!" Jasdero swatted the spider away and set loose his chicken on it, who pecked and devoured the unfortunate arachnid. He closely examined his twin's face. "Wisely, look what you did!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, defensive. "I didn't know that he was that scared!"

Fiddler seemed to have stitch in his side from his position of the floor, laughing.

Tryde gawked. He was at the twin's side in a heartbeat.

"Is he alright?" Tryde asked meekly. "Is he okay? Dammit, Why did this happen? Why me?Why _me_?"

"The Second Stage: Questioning," Fiddler managed to force out between gasps.

Jasdero put Devit's arm over his neck. "I think so. Tryde, help me get him to our room." he shot Fiddler and Wisely a murderous glance. "_Just you_, please."

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Wisely. He wouldn't look Jasdero in the eye.

"Well, when I tell you it _isn't_ a good idea, then it _probably isn't_ a good idea." snapped Jasdero and he and Tryde dragged Devit through the door into the Ark.

XxXx

Tryde had offered to carry Devit the rest of the way to the room, and Jasdero agreed, since he didn't forget the whole purpose of the plan.

Tryde walked slow. The longer it took to get there, the longer he could hold Devit. Jasdero was being very good about it, despite him being the guy who fell out of tree onto his brother.

"I'm soooo sorry," Jasdero apologized again, to his unconcious brother. "I swear, I tried to stop him, but Wisely kept coming closer..." he smoothed out Devit's hair. "Sorry, Devi."

"Can he hear you?" Tryde asked.

"I don't know." answered Jasdero.

Tryde shifted Devit's listless body so that his head pressed against his lips. He smelt nice.

"He does!" Jasdero agreed. "Devi doen't look like it, but he spends a lot of time on his hair, hee hee!"

Tryde realized he had thought aloud and he flushed.

Jasdero patted his arm. "Tryde is a good guy. Once Devi realizes it, everything will be okay."

"Are you consoling me?" inquired Tryde.

Jasdero scoffed. "No! Don't forget, _you_ brought the spider _with _you, jerk!"

Tryde sighed.

"But," Jasdero countined. "Jasdero doesn't lie. He only tells the truth."

"You _are _consoling me."

Jasdero rolled his eyes.

They reached the room and Tryde thought that the time it took for them to get here passed by far too quickly. He didn't want to let go of Devit yet.

"Tryde" Jasdero called, setting his chicken on the floor, where it trotted off to a corner. "Put Devit on our bed,okay?"

"Alright," said Tryde, though he made no move to do so.

Jasdero gave a long exaggerated sigh. "Tryde" he said seriously. "I think its better if you hugged him when he is awake."

Tryde put Devit onto the bed. Jasdero pulled the covers over him and turned to Tryde.

"We'll see you tomorrow! Jasdero will give you more ideas!"

"Hmm." Tryde hummed. "G'night."

He closed the door.

XxxX (Few hours later)

Devit sat up straight in bed, blinking. "Whoa" he said, dazed.

Jasdero shifted beside him and he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Devi?"

Devit fell back into the pillows. "I had the weirdest dream, Jas."

Jasdero was instantly awake now. "Oh...did you?"

"Yea," Devit rolled over to face him.

"Your chicken was up in a tree, and there were spiders and Tryde fell on me." he explained.

Jasdero blinked. "Oh. Ah...Silly Devi." he giggled nervously. "I wouldn't let my chicken up a tree!"

Devit grinned. "Yea, I guess you wouldn't."

Jasdero nodded." That's right!"

Devit turned over. "'Kay. G'night."

Jasdero closed his eyes. "G'night."

From his corner, the chicken clucked.

XxXx

**Until Chapter 3!**

**Lawwwlllll.**

**If there grammar mistakes and crap please tell me! Read and Review!**


End file.
